The Stars
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: A Trily story for all the fans out there by me, Morethenslightlyrfrobsessed and Crizzy4RFR
1. Life In Roscoe

Chp.1-Life In Roscoe

AN: This is my new story The Stars. I still do not own RFR. Travis' thoughts are in Italics Lily's are in Italics plus are bolded.

Well it was an average night in Roscoe,Ontario except for the fact that all the kids in science 10 at Henry Roscoe High had a huge astronomy project due the next morning. Robbie McGrath was paired up with Ray Brennan and they where using his backyard and telescope. While Lily Randall was paired up with Travis Strong. They took a diffrent approach to their project. They went up to the observation deck to do their project. They had to watch the stars and make a map. Little did they both know that tonight would be the night they would realize the other felt the same way.

"It's so beautiful," Lily observes.

"I know." Travis said looking at Lily as he says it.

At this point they decided to take a break and just watch the stars and talk. Lily leans against the railing of the observation deck. She picks up the star charts that she and Travis had been working on and her hand brushes agains Travis' sending a tingling sensation through her. Lily was curious if Travis liked anyone so she decided to see if he would play 20 questions with her.

"Hey, Trav you wanna play a game?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay, lets play 20 questions," **_Maybe I can find out who he likes, and hopefully it'll be the answer I'm looking for._**

"Fine." _What if she figures out it's her I like and freaks out and doesn't feel the same way?_

"Does she go to Roscoe High?"

"Yes."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Blonde or Brunette?"

"Blonde.'' He said.

"Is she a musician?"

"Yeah."

Her heart started beating faster as it was narrowed down to only one person: herself. She couldn't stand the suspense anymore, she needed to know for sure.

"Is it me you like?" **_I'm really putting myself out on a limb but hopefully it's worth it._**

"I don't know, maybe," Travis said after a few minutes of silents.

"Yeah I do Lily," he says finally.

"Well that's interesting." Lily says quietly becoming more and more aware of how close they are standing.

"Well now that I know how you feel you probably want to know how I feel," Lily says turning to face Travis and hoping the darkness will make her red face less conspicous.

"Yeah, actually...but only if you want me to," Travis says not wanting to scare away the girl he loved.

"I feel the same way."

"Really?" _Can this possibly be happening? I've waited so long to hear this and now it's finally happening. _

"Yeah, really." **_Wow this is really romantic._**

_I guess it's now or never Travis, you've got to kiss her. _

Travis takes a deep breath and puts his hand on her chin lightly tilting it up to meet his. They kiss slowly under the stars. Travis pulls away and tries to regain his usual zen composure.

"We'll probably get an A on this project," Lily whispers as she smiles up at Travis.

AN: This is the first Chapter of this story. I owe Crizzy4RFR some credit because I got the idea for the observation deck scene from her story Version 1. So please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Note: I edited and gave inspiration. The second friend I have given an idea to in the last week without meaning to. I also updated three fics this week. Who's on a role? All that and softball season starting. Whoa have I been busy. -Crizzy4RFR

Note: I made some changes to this and hopefully Alyssa likes them and isn't mad at me for changing too much. Wow I guess I'm the only one out of the three people working on this that haven't been the inspiration to a fan fic. I feel unloved. :( Ah well there's always next time. -MTSRO aka Morethenslightlyrfrobsessed


	2. The Start Of Something

Stars Chapter 2: The Start Of Something

**AN1: Okay this is BG4E, I am really proud of this chapter. I think working with these 2 are awesome because they are both so talented. **

Lily lay on her bed later that night trying to concentrate on her math homework. Thoughts of the events that had taken place earlier that night made it almost impossible. She finally gave up after about half an hour and decided to call Travis.

As soon as she reached for the phone her heart started to speed up a little. **_You'd think that kissing Travis would make me less nervous not the other way around.. _**Lily held her breath as it rang.

"Hi," Travis said when he picked up.

"Hi."

"Uh so what are you doing," Lily asked wishing she could think of something more intelligent to say.

"Well right now I'm talking to you, but before that I was meditating. I find it's a good way to process big events," Travis replied.

"I'm sorry if I interupted your meditating. I can go if you want."

"No it's okay," Travis said. There is a pause in the conversation.

"I was thinking about you when I was meditating. I was thinking about what happened tonight at the observation deck."

"Yeah, so was I. I really do like you Travis," Lily said.

"I really like you too Lily but..."

"But what Travis," Lily asked. **_I knew it, he doesn't like me after all. What have I gotten myself into?_**

"Well are you sure your not just doing this because of Ray," Travis said.

"Travis, I don't like you because of Ray. Are you just doing this because of Bridget?"

"No, I don't like you because of Bridget." Travis said.

"So uh I was wondering if, after what happened, are we-" Lily starts to say.

"You mean if were?"

"Yeah um."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Travis asks smiling.

"Yeah." Lily says holding her breath as she waits for his answer.

"I think we are, that is, only if you want to be." _Having Lily as my girlfriend would probably make me the happiest guy in Roscoe._

"I'd really like that Travis," Lily said.

"I would too,"

"So does my girlfriend want to go to Mickey's after RFR tomorrow?" Travis asks.

"She'd love to," Lily replies.

"We should probably tell Ray and Robbie tomorrow too."

"Yeah I don't want this to be blown out of proportion if they find out without us telling them."

"Okay then."

"I guess I'll see my boyfriend tommorow at school then," Lily says looking at the clock on her bedside table. It's already 11:00pm.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Both of them hang up the phone and smile to themselves for a few seconds before getting ready for bed. This was definately the start of something good.

**A/N: This is going to be a pretty fun fic to write especially since all three of us are doing this together. I love the idea whereever it came from of the whole stars thing and I hope we can continue with that throughout the story. -MTSRO aka Morethenslightlyrfrobsessed aka Keeley :p**

**AN2:Please leave us some reviews as of what you guys think of our Trily fluff. -BG4E aka Lissa**

**AN3: I only did editing really for this chapter but come chapter three it's my turn to do some writing. I think with the three of our minds put together this shall turn out very interesting. -C4RFR AKA Lizzy**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

AN: I took quite a while to write this but I have a good excuse. It is softball season. My week is very consistant of softball and my only off time is now, because it is spring break. Weekends are my only other time off and I often use them to sleep after an exhausting week of school mixed with you guessed it...softball. Okay now without further ado...

NEW AN: If you look at the above message you'll notice there was a big gap between the time I wrote this and the time it got put up...

Disclaimer: I don't own a single damn thing in this world. It all belongs to the big cheese. And if there is any reference to high flying sports I promise you I mean no offense.

Chapter Three

The next day the gang had to spend yet another day surrounded by the halls of Henry Roscoe High. The weather wasn't too bad, as long as you didn't mind wearing a rain jacket and the rumors weren't horrible, unless you considered making a cheerleader cry a tragedy.

Ray was happy to see he wasn't failing science. Robbie didn't share his joy because Kim was being suspicious. Lily and Travis were nervous and tried to avoid any contact so that no one would find out they were a couple until they told the other two later that day.

When the time to do their broadcast arrived all of them were glad to see the school day over and the greater independence beginning. Apart from the loads of homework that had been distributed that night. It was show time.

"Hey I am Question mark and I am wondering..." Robbie begins the show with.

"Why is the letter O at the beginning of the word opossom? You can't hear it when you pronounce the word so why make everyone go through the trouble of remembering to spell it that way? In the end it just confuses people who are learning to spell."

"Yeah, just like the K in knife. It took me until like 6th grade just to figure that one out." Ray says in response to Robbie's question.

"What do you think listeners?" Robbie says after Ray finishes.

SpellingBking calls in:

"I totally agree with what you are saying. I have been in the Roscoe spelling bee almost every year since kindergarten and the only year I didn't win was because of a silent letter at the beginning of the winning word. It was annoying to know I lost because of a letter that could just not be part of the word in the first place."

"Thanks for calling in." Robbie replies.

Canot Spel Calls in:

"Spelling is really annoying to me. I just don't get some of those extra letters that get put into words. It makes the simple more complicated and words that have totally silent letters are the biggest pain in English Class."

They continue the show with music and a few other callers that tell about their spelling troubles.

"Well that concludes our show today listeners. Tune in tomorrow for more Radio Free Roscoe," Robbie says to send the broadcast.

After all of the equipment is turned off and the four DJs take their head phones off, Travis looks over at Lily and she gets the other two guy's attention.

"We have something to tell you," Lily says looking over at Robbie who is organizing the CDs and Ray who is fidgeting with a notebook.

"What," They both ask curiously.

"Well you see..." She says starting off with nervousness, "Me and Travis...Travis and I are..."

"Dating,"Ray says finishing the sentence for me with an accusing question.

"Well yeah," Lily says and Travis nods his head as he walks out of the booth.

"I can't believe you two! At it again Strong. I'm so outta here." Ray has with hurt in his eyes at the second turn of betrayal from Travis. He never once thought about Lily's part in it or how she felt. He was too busy being mad as he walked out of the warehouse.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around. As for me...I guess I am only half surprised." Robbie says as he grabs his own backpack to leave since the CDs are organized now.

"Half," Travis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It seemed kind of obvious to me that something would happen between you two eventually. I mean you've already kissed before. It was like a timebomb waiting to explode. Neither of you could have moved on and forgot it completely." He says in reply.

"So you aren't mad?" Travis asks before Robbie reaches for the door.

"You said yourself you can't help when love pulls a sneak attack on you. It's not in my power to stop you two from pursuing more then friendship. So I guess I wish you luck then. Just promise if anything goes wrong it won't affect RFR."

"No, we won't let that happen," Lily says as Robbie turns the handle and leaves to do homework.

"Well I guess that went better then it could have." Travis says with a sigh.

"Yeah like Robbie said, Ray will come around." I reply and we both go off to Mickey's to hang out a while before going home for dinner.

Off On Another Street In Roscoe:

Ray is sitting on the curb in front of a pottery and crafting place that is across the street from a trail that leads to Roscoe Park. He is thinking about Travis's betrayal and the thought finally crosses his mind that from how Lily sounded she might actually happy with Travis. He sits there trying not to draw any attention to the few people who pass by on the opposite side of the street. People strolling their young children and a few joggers passed to use the park trail for a scenic route. To his surprise someone passes that he recognizes and stops to look over across the street.

The girl walks across the street after recognizing Ray and sits down beside him with a smile. Ray is especially surprised at this but doesn't make the effort to ask questions.

"Audrey?" He says looking over at her, "What are you doing here."

"Just because Lily and I aren't friends anymore doesn't mean I'm going to ignore your existance too." She says taking a look at his expression.

"You never really talked to me before is all. So I guess I'm just a little surprised."

"You were right when you said something was going on between Lily and Travis. I should have listened to you. Being her friend for so long...you of all people would have seen it first," she says in a tone of regret for not believing him before.

At the mention of Lily and Travis Ray frowns more and Audrey notices this.

"What's wrong? You seemed like you were bothered by something when I first saw you and you just gave the same look again," she says with curiosity in her tone.

Ray looks down at the ground again and picks up a small rock which he twirls in his hand.

"I just walked out on my three friends a few minutes ago. Well two friends at least. Travis doesn't really count I guess," he says as he drops the rock and wipes his hands together to get any dust off them from touching the gravel.

"What happend," Audrey asks in a voice that surprisingly sounds sincere.

"They are dating. MY best friend is actually going out with that traitor."

Audrey looks somewhat surprised at this but not 100 percent.

"You mean Travis and Lily? Actually together now," she says looking over at him trying not to sound disappointed.

"I don't know how Lily fell for him instead of me," Ray says focusing his gaze forward now.

Audrey considers telling him how Lily had had a crush on him before but decides it wouldn't make him feel much better to know that he missed a possible chance with her. Instead she comments about Travis.

"Ray, I know how you feel. I couldn't believe it when I figured out Travis had cheated on me. Lily had told me from the beginning she was just friends with him and wasn't interested. I believed her too."

Ray looks over at Audrey and sees that she has hurt in her eyes too much like the hurt he is feeling now.

"I don't see why Travis would cheat on you either. If I was lucky enough to find a girl as beautiful as you that would be my girlfriend I would never want to risk that relationship," Ray says as his voice gets quieter as he speaks.

"Do you mean that?" Audrey says looking over at Ray intently.

"Mean what?" He says not fully aware of what he had said before.

"That you think I am beautiful," She says blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I mean..." Audrey cuts him off with her lips.

When she pulls back he sits there glued to the spot with shock on his face.

"I'm sorry..." She says getting up from the curb and dusting off her cloths a little.

Audrey is ready to walk away but Ray jumps up and grabs her shoulder lightly from behind.

She turns around and looks at him with a half sideways smile mixed with fear.

"Don't worry. I was just wondering if you wanted to stop by Mickey's maybe. The least I can do is buy you a drink. Take our minds off of other people..." He says rather hopefully, Surprised by his own actions.

"Sure," She says allowing a full smile to spread across her face.

They walk side by side in the direction of the most famous Roscoe hang out without another word.

Before they open the door Ray slides his hand over to Audrey's and she accepts.

Little do they know, both Lily and Travis are inside.

Note: Imagine the look on their faces when they see those two walking into Mickey's together while you wait for another chapter. In between I wouldn't mind hearing from the readers in a review with feed back on this chapter. We'll try to get another one up soon but in case we take longer then that, you'll need a longer range of imagination. -Crizzy4RFR

AN: I like the job she did with this. I was on my computer and found it and we finally decided to post this after like a million years. I am responsible for the next chapter so I hopeto get it up before I leave for Newfoundland. Kalandiangal4ever


End file.
